


Love Thoughts

by wreckedshoes



Series: Love Things [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, just a small smut tho, or is it comfy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: mingyu comes home to wonwoo reading on the couch and it just goes on from there





	Love Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not be a continuation of "Love Nights"
> 
> also i literally just wrote this right now  
> there are grammatical errors  
> dont @ me

When Mingyu arrives home from work, the first thing he’s greeted by in his apartment is the warm interior compared to the winter cold exterior. He quickly takes off his shoes and slips them into his blue slippers, sliding them against the floor as he walks. 

He finds Wonwoo sitting on the couch as usual, legs stretched out to the end of the couch, a book propped up in his hand and a cup of coffee next to him. Mingyu checks the clock, reading ten at night and he turns back to the older. “You’re drinking coffee at this time?” He asks though there’s amusement in his voice. 

Wonwoo doesn’t answer. He never does when he’s caught up in his reading. Instead, he picks up his drink and takes a sip of it as an answer, fox eyes never escaping the page. Mingyu lets out a small chuckle and hands his coat up on the hanger before heading towards his boyfriend. 

The older is wearing the purple satin pajamas that Mingyu always love seeing on him. It makes him look so soft and Mingyu is about to hug Wonwoo until he hears, “Don’t come near me until you eat dinner and take a shower. I can smell your stench from here.”

Mingyu pouts but he knows better than to argue with Wonwoo so he toddles himself into the kitchen where dinner is already on the table. Wonwoo isn’t the best cook like Mingyu but he makes some decent scrambled eggs (his burnt toasts are worse). 

Wonwoo hasn’t moved an inch since Mingyu finished showering. He comes out with nothing but a pair of worn out sweats, small droplets still residing on his well toned abs, hoping to catch his boyfriend’s attention. 

In one swift motion, Mingyu slips himself under Wonwoo, placing his boyfriend onto his lap, laying his front against the older’s back. “Hey,” Mingyu whispers into Wonwoo’s ear, “pay attention to me.” He says and Wonwoo replies by flipping the page. He always tries to have a limit to reading a few pages a day, but when a book is really interesting, how can he stop?

“Baby~” Mingyu whines and kisses the back of Wonwoo’s neck before pulling him closer and moving into his pretty collarbones. He sucks on the skin slowly, painting Wonwoo’s pale skin with reddish marks. “What part are you on?” Mingyu asks, giving up as he knows only talking about the book will finally get his boyfriend to talk.

“If Sabrina really did kill Maria,” Wonwoo answers, tone fill with amusement and curiosity. Mingyu smiles. He loves it whenever Wonwoo is so passionate about books. 

“I never trusted Sabrina.”

“I don’t either.”

Mingyu smiles and continues to place hickeys all around Wonwoo’s neck. He knows the older doesn’t like it, but he’s too busy reading to notice. His hand goes on Wonwoo’s hip, pressing gently and receiving a hum in response. With gentle kisses, Mingyu softly bites down on Wonwoo’s earlobe, his hug tightening around him.

“Pay attention to me,” Mingyu whines again. He’s shaking his shoulders now and stops when he hears the ‘tsk’ coming through Wonwoo’s lips. Mingyu pouts. “This morning you promised me we’d cuddle tonight.”

“Just give me one more chapter.”

“But you said that one chapter ago!”

“Alright, half a chapter then.”

Mingyu huffs but complies. He rests his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, letting out some deprived whines here and there and Wonwoo would reach up to pat his cheek now and then. It feels about a lifetime (it’s only been like three minutes) when Wonwoo finally finishes his chapter and officially closes his book.

Mingyu immediately brightens and kisses Wonwoo even before the latter had the chance to speak. “Finally,” Mingyu says and leans in for another kiss but Wonwoo cups his cheeks into a chubby hold, forcing Mingyu to jut out his lips like a fish.

Mingyu blinks.

“Sabrina didn’t kill Maria....” Wonwoo says in an unbelievable whisper and the two are silent for a moment before Mingyu jumps into action and grabs the book before Wonwoo could get a hold of it. He extends his arm above his head and away from Wonwoo, who’s literally climbing his chest trying to get his book. “Stop! I have to find out who killed Maria!”

“You promised we would cuddle!”

“But if Sabrina didn’t kill Maria, THEN WHO DID.”

“PLOT TWIST. I DID. BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T CUDDLE WITH ME.”

“KIM MINGYU THAT’S NOT FUNNY.”

By now Wonwoo is flailing his arms around in the air trying to get the book but he knows Mingyu always win with height. His arms could go on for days, for christ’s sake. With a huff, Wonwoo gives up and settles down onto Mingyu’s lap, legs on either side of the younger’s torso. “Fine, I’ll read it later then.” Wonwoo says, eyebrows knit together, dying in curiosity.

Mingyu smirks and pulls Wonwoo down for another kiss, one that the older finally kisses back. Thin arms go around Mingyu’s neck and he feels the fingers twirling through his hair as the sweet lips touch his own. 

“How was work?” Wonwoo says just low enough for the intimate moment. His lips ghosted over Mingyu’s own, leaning in and leaning out to tease him. 

“Tiring.” Mingyu answers and lifts his head up slightly when Wonwoo starts nipping at his neck with little kisses. He loves Wonwoo’s little kisses, it feels like butterflies on his skin. 

Wonwoo hums and starts kissing longingly around Mingyu’s jawline, a small smile escape his mouth he hears Mingyu’s relieved sigh. “You must be really tired.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu hums again before capturing Wonwoo’s lips. His hands go on the older’s hips once he’s fumbling with Mingyu’s sweatpants. 

“Oh?” Mingyu coos, “A cheer-me-up?”

“Shut up.” Wonwoo says but he’s smiling as well. He slides down Mingyu’s legs and pulls his sweats down just a bit. “If you keep talking, I’m not going to do it.” He warns and Mingyu slides his finger across his mouth, pretending to locking his lips with a key, making Wonwoo laugh again.

Cold but delicate hands go around Mingyu’s member and Wonwoo gives it two strokes before leaning down to take the younger into his mouth. Mingyu hums, fingers playing through his boyfriend’s dark locks.

“So what did you do today?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo takes him out with a small ‘pop’ and strokes him as he speaks.

“Pretty well. Except the director was really annoying. ‘Do this, do that,’ he can’t make up a damn decision.” Wonwoo answers with an eye roll before going down again. He bobs his head up and down, fingers stroking to the parts where he can’t take in. He eyes around Mingyu’s dark skin, admiring how it’s almost like the sun kissed him. 

He sees a dark, forming bruise around Mingyu’s pelvic and he knits his eyebrows together before taking the younger out of his mouth. “What happened here?’ Wonwoo asks, fingers lightly caressing across the bruise. 

“Oh, I wasn’t paying attention so I walked into a table earlier while filming.” Mingyu chuckles. “Thank goodness it wasn’t any lower otherwise you wouldn’t be able to do this right now.”

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh as he licks up the side of his boyfriend’s cock before taking it all again. He starts to go faster and Mingyu’s breaths begins to grow heavy. “Babe,” Mingyu calls and tries to lift up the older’s head from his member but Wonwoo holds himself down and Mingyu has no chance but to release inside his boyfriend’s mouth. “Fuck, you didn’t have to swallow.” Mingyu says with chuckle, watching the older’s adam apple throb.

“I didn’t want to risk getting on my hair.” Wonwoo answers. “No way I’m going to shower again.”

“You’re so cute.” Mingyu says as he tugs up his pants and hugs Wonwoo down onto the couch, the older’s legs wrapping around his torso when his head hits onto the couch rest. “What would I do without you?”

“Well for one, I could read the next chapter without you.” Wonwoo says as Mingyu buries himself into the older’s neck, his turn to nip at the bottom of Wonwoo’s jaw. He plays with the younger’s hair, fingers smooth against his cheek. “This is too domestic.”

“You love it.”

“Shut up.” 

Mingyu smiles and rests his chin on his boyfriend’s chest before staring up at him with his famous puppy smile, making Wonwoo laugh. He’s always loved his boyfriend’s laughter. It’s like a mix of angels singing and kittens purring (however that sounds). 

“Gyu,” Wonwoo calls and the said man hums, “Move, I want to brush my teeth. Sometimes you’d taste really bad.” Mingyu backs up, offended by the statement but Wonwoo laughs and pecks his cheek before rushing to the bathroom. 

The younger sits still on the couch and counts down from five until he hears, “Kim Mingyu! What did you do to my neck?!” Wonwoo shouts from the bathroom, not seeing the sly smile on his boyfriend as he nods at his work. 

 

“Come on, babe, are you still mad?” Mingyu whispers behind Wonwoo. He’s spooning the older on the bed, pulling him close no matter how much Wonwoo struggles to wiggle away (but they both know Mingyu is the stronger one of the two). “I said I was sorry, well, partially.”

Wonwoo huffs and brings the closer up closer to his face, dragging it from Mingyu. “You know I hate hickeys.” He say to the abyss and hears Mingyu’s little chuckle. It’s going to be a tough time for the makeup stylist to cover them the next photoshoot. As Mingyu hugs him closer, Wonwoo shakes away from his hold because he’s a hardcore tsundere.

But Mingyu doesn’t mind. In fact, he loves this Wonwoo, the one who Mingyu literally has to make an effort to earn his love and trust. He doesn’t like easy, he likes a challenge. And that challenge is Jeon Wonwoo himself. 

“But your neck looks pretty like this.” Mingyu whispers through the darkness in their room. He rests his forehead on the crown of Wonwoo’s hair. “That way everyone else knows you’re mine.”

“Everyone  _ already _ knows I’m yours.” Wonwoo hisses back and turns around to face his tall boyfriend. “You can be so frustrating sometimes.” Mingyu knows there’s no venom in his words from the soft touches Wonwoo is twirling in his hair. 

Wonwoo stares at the younger, eyes making out his boyfriend in the dark. He can see Mingyu’s smile, the smile Wonwoo is always so weak for. “Stop smiling, ugly.” He says and pulls Mingyu into a soft kiss that lasts for a couple of moments before they part and bump their foreheads together, noses nuzzling against each other in silence.

Every time they’re like this, Wonwoo feels his heart beat just a bit faster. Every time Mingyu stares into his eyes, his breath stops. Every time Mingyu smiles, he has butterflies in his stomach. 

Moving in together had probably been the (second) best thing Wonwoo has ever decided in his life (after choosing Mingyu of course). The feeling he gets coming home everyday to Mingyu’s arms, dinner on the table, and cuddles in bed. 

Fuck, he’s so in love.

“I want you to promise me something.” Wonwoo whispers just enough for Mingyu to hear. The younger blinks and press their noses together, anticipating the next words. Wonwoo closes his eyes and feels the protective hands on his hips. “Promise me you’d never leave me.”

Mingyu stares, the words slowly registering into his mind before he breaks into a soft smile and presses his lips onto Wonwoo’s forehead. “Now, why would I ever?” He knows the reason why, because Wonwoo has been hurt before. He’s been left before. He has a hard time trusting people. He has a hard time doing his best to make Mingyu happier than he already is.

Wonwoo bites his bottom lip and Mingyu stops him by kissing him gently, to show him all the love he has for him. “I will never leave you.” Mingyu whispers and Wonwoo cups his cheeks, squeezing it in and out playfully before smiling.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> leave lots of comments!


End file.
